The pain (2min)
by BangBangNinja
Summary: Ouch! Taemin and Minho's relationship is not getting anybetter. Minho you should regret doing what you did. Naughty boy. But please enjoy even though its short and the first fanfic I proper shown to anyone.


Minho's point of view.

The sun was hiding behind the clouds ready to become night time. I was beside Taemin who was driving me to the basketball court for me to be able to train for the tournament even though I have ages before I have to actually go.

"Taemin drop me off here. I can walk the rest." He ignored me and carried on focusing on the road.

"Taemin listen to me!" I demanded as I see he was now crying, but why? Did something happen to him before I asked him to drive me. My mind was blank like a empty box which is dusty and full of spider webs. I knew he knew something that he shouldn't as he braked all of a sudden.

"You lied to me and who are you?! You didn't even tell me your real name!" It was true I had to lie about my name as I told him I was called Ryan Choi, not Minho Choi. I actually told him nothing that was true about me which is so stupid as I actually do love him.

"My name is Minho Choi and I'm actually 18 not 16. My father is a football coach and I am rich…" I knew he was going to kill me so much as there's more to it. My heart is feeling like he's going stab more than once obviously.

"You're a monster! Did you know that?!" He roared like a strong lion protecting his kingdom, but in this case it was himself.

"GET OUT!" He screamed as I slowly go out in the rain that was soaking everything, but he knew I didn't mean it as it was part of my dare.

*flashback*

"Hey it's Minho's turn…" I straight away turned my head towards my best mate Jonghyung who was linking hands with Key, the school's umma.

"I choose dare and I want one from Key for once." I knew Jonghyung was crap at dares, so I wanted to try Key as I knew he did the bad ones that could haunt you for life.

"I want you to… um… pretend your name is Ryan Choi, 16 years old, loves to dance, very poor and is in love with Taemin… For 3 months." My face was going pale as well as Jonghyung's as we hate things like this, but it is defiantly one which will haunt me for life.

"Fine, but he knows what I look like!" I shout as he thinks about it.

"Well can't you dye your hair, change your style of clothing and at least get a car." I cant believe I was listening to him and letting myself change completely.

"Okay, but nothing will go wrong right?" They knew I was now scared about this as I have to this for months. I wonder if Key realised that this could effect mine and someone else's named Taemin.

*end of flashback*

My feet were cold and wet, my hands were beginning to wrinkle on the tip of my fingers as it absorbs the water slowly as the clock ticks by. My mind was now filled with thoughts as my body was shivering like crazy, but was it me or was I actually happy as Ryan.

"Hey! Taxi!" I shouted whilst I realised a massive puddle was on the edge of the curb making the puddle splash on to me like a tidal wave whilst the cars rush by in a matter of time. I think I deserved that. So instead of waiting for another taxi I just sat myself on the curb, quickly searching the things around me and then looking at the sky I wondered if there really was a God who created me.

"Minho Choi!" The voice erupted in my mind as I recognised it because it was my cousin Onew.

"What?!" I say with a shiver in my tone.

"Its' Taemin! He's in a car accident! Please help us now!" My eyes widen as I didn't know to believe him, but I cant just leave him to die in the car which was literally mine.

Taemin's point of view.

I cried for someone or something to save me now as the glass shattered on top of me every time I moved as my ribs were now crushed into the steering wheel. All of a sudden I saw sirens flashing towards me as it was an ambulance. I never knew it was so slow…

"Taemin! Taemin! Taemin!" So called Ryan must of heard from his arsehole cousin who only thinks about himself, which is why they must be related.

"W-what?!" I cried as I struggled to move as my legs were not moving like I wanted them to. Will I ever dance again?

"I need you to stay there. I'm coming in to pull you out!" Is he really that crazy? When I saw him climb in from the roof I saw him begin to pull me out slowly as I didn't refuse for once.

"Thank you…" But when I was out and in the hands of the medics, I just realised blood all over Minho as the car just rolled back into him crushing him tightly into the other car as he moaned in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I literally cried when I saw him shout that as all eyes were on him now, not me. But how did he get there?!

"I love you…" His words repeated in my head as I wanted him to carry on, but when the last drop of rain fell on him, he was not moving and his eyes slowly closed as he still had the smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but why did you go behind the car?!" I cried as I carried on repeating it as his cousin pulls me away.

" He can't hear you Taemin. He's dead!" Onew shouted trying to get me to focus, but it was hard as I knew Key umma had something to do with this. I hate how I have his sense him my car, my house, my dance studio, my school as it's like he's still there watching me. I love you too… But words can't explain how I felt about you…


End file.
